


Three years.

by nicaaa_chuuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Future Fic, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina!, Karasuno Family, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Some Karasuno members appearance, Spoilers, Time Skips, Timeskip, beware of spoilers!, kenhina implied, pining angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicaaa_chuuu/pseuds/nicaaa_chuuu
Summary: Three years. Everything that had happened between Kageyama and Hinata had revolved around three years. Three years of middle school. Three years of high school. Then three years of waiting for Hinata Shouyou to be back home in Japan.But somehow, it seemed that Hinata didn't want Kageyama anymore.He refused to be home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 312





	Three years.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic hasn't been beta read so expect grammatical errors and such. Additionally, this wouldn't happened if not for someone! @myetto_art and the talks about Kagehina that sprouted this. Oooh! And check out her Instagram for her arts. They're absolutely amazing and adorable!
> 
> Additionally, you can join this Haikyuu server where I'm a member of. It's a small group for now but we all are like family! We have General Chat, channels where you can share/promote your works and we're doin' a roleplay around a coffeshop AU. 
> 
> Here's the link: https://discord.gg/j4Ac7h
> 
> Just tell in the intro Nica sent you. See ya! ♡

It took three years of middle school before Kageyama finally found the missing puzzle piece in his life.

_“You, what the heck have you been doing the last three years?!”_

Another three years of high school. They played volleyball together, they conquered courts together, all the while falling in love. 

_“As long as I’m here, you’re invincible!”_

Then it was three years of coming back to an empty apartment, cold and bleak, without the sunshine-warmth of Hinata Shouyou.

_“See you later, boke..”_

Kageyama couldn't say he had gotten used to it. It was only for a small period of time when the two of them had shared a small apartment, but it was all warmed and full of happiness. Kageyama had thought that it would last forever, but then, Hinata Shouyou had decided to jump into a plane and said good bye. He left Kageyama with his shadows, his memories that caged the setter in a place that he couldn't think of leaving. The potted succulents they bought together had long withered and gone. The pair of mugs and chinaware were left jailed behind closed cabinet doors. Everything were left as they were. Untouched. Lifeless— as if the apartment were abandoned stuck in time. The sun was barred from saying its hello, the dark curtains were stiff from the three years left unmoved and the air no longer encompassed the smell of sweat and summer breeze.

For three years, Kageyama had open the same door for numerous times. He’d murmured _“I’m home...”_ into the piercing silence, all-the-while silently hoping that a gleeful “Welcome home!” would answer him back. But none had come and it had become almost unbearable at some point. But he had to hold on for Hinata.

For three years, he had endured it. He stood from afar as Kageyama supported Hinata’s career in Brazil even though the distance had shoved him free falling into a deep well of longing that he hadn’t dared to admit out loud.

It was Hinata’s decision after all— his own way of thinking how to be the best so that someday, him and Kageyama would be on the same court again. It made Kageyama happy and hopeful. But at the same time, he was reluctant. He’d thought that even after high school, they would still play together as one, that the freak duo would continue to V-league games then Olympics.

But Hinata had turned on his heel instead and flew miles away from setter.

Kageyama hadn’t had the heart to block him from reaching his dreams. Kageyama hadn’t had the heart to stop him from leaving. He hadn’t had the heart to be selfish at all so he had let Hinata go with a smile and a stake in his heart.

 _Three years._ Those three long years of existing and weathering everyday life without Hinata should already be enough... but why does Kageyama had to wait obediently once again for few more months now that Hinata Shouyou was already back in Japan?

“I’m sorry, Kageyama.. I can’t go back yet.”

Kageyama’s heart stilled, then it roared and wailed with the thoughts coming into his head unbidden. Hinata couldn’t be suggesting a break-up, no, not after all the years they’ve been together. He was ready to plea, to stop the very words that might as well push him off the cliff. But all the words clumped in his throat, heavy and suffocating, and the one word Kageyama had managed to voice out was only a “Why?”

He heard Hinata sucked in a deliberate breath through his teeth. He’d been back for two days now, but not at this apartment and refusing everything Kageyama had wanted to do. He wanted to pick him up from the airport, but Hinata was quick to reject it and had said Yamaguchi offered to do so. Hinata followed the rejection with a deliberate excuse to which it left a bitter taste on Kageyama's tongue. 

_“And you’re still busy with the end of the season, right?”_ was what Hinata had heartlessly added.

He wasn’t. By the time Hinata’s touchdown in Japan, the season was all over and ended. And even if Kageyama was indeed busy; he could’ve still spared a day or two even if it’s just to see Hinata’s face for a quick moment.

But Hinata had wanted none of it.

“I have my reasons.” Hinata answered after a few heartbeats.

 _Had he found someone else?_ Kageyama knew that Hinata had been staying with Kozume Kenma, the former Nekoma setter. The friendship Hinata had built with the Nekoma setter was unparalleled as many had said: tight and untroubled. Had Hinata realized that Kozume was better than Kageyama after all? Had he gotten tired of Kageyama’s shortcomings and decided he couldn’t keep up any longer?

But Kageyama had done everything as much as he could. He’d given as much as he had. He’d sent Hinata little things he thought the spiker had missed having from Japan. Kageyama visited Hinata’s family during season breaks as well. They had spent Natsu’s birthday with awkward greetings and little gifts.

_He was there._

During the Olympics in Brazil, the setter had asked if he could visit Hinata once. Kageyama was hopeful. His heart couldn't contain the excitement from the possible reunion- that was until Hinata had rejected and switched off his phone. Kageyama was left to console himself. It was a particular hot night in Brazil, but the cold gripped the setter's spine like a sleek monster, urged him down a place were Hinata Shouyou wasn't around. The only comfort he had was him and Hinata were standing on the same country— just not together.

Then eventually, the text messages and phone calls diminished more and more... until it had scared Kageyama into calling Hinata first in fear of being a bother.

Besides, Hinata was soft. He’d hate knowing he had hurt someone. It was possible that the orange-haired man was only waiting for Kageyama to break things off himself to lessen the guilt.

Kageyama shut his eyes, closing off the tears that wanted an escape. “You’re not trying out with the Adlers.”

When Kageyama had heard the news, somehow it wasn’t as surprising as it had stung so much.

“Black Jackals is the only Division 1 team that’s running try-outs.”

_Excuses._

Three years in a foreign country and it made Hinata pull away easily. No second thoughts. No looking back. He’d known that Kageyama can easily put a word with the Adlers management and they would take the spiker, no question asked. The centre court of Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium had seen Kageyama and Hinata together. People had witnessed what they can do together, had seen what it means to have two demons in their team and it would have to be a no brainer to accept the opportunity of having them as inseparable pair.

_But Hinata had wanted none of it._

“Okay..” _And Kageyama hadn’t had the heart to be selfish._ “When can I see you?”

“Soon.”

 _Soon._ Kageyama dropped the phone onto his lap with a heavy sigh. _I’ve waited years for him. Few months will pass by quickly then Shouyou will be back here.._ he thought, blue-eyed focus intent on the sun slowly dipping down the horizon. The stiff curtains had been withdrawn for the first time in years.

*** * ***

Days had passed. Weeks had passed. Months had passed. Then at long last, Kageyama had found himself standing few footsteps away from a certain orange-haired spiker. Autumn leaves scattered freely in the wind outside, but Kageyama had felt summer had come for him instead.

He noticed the difference first; Hinata had grown taller from the last time Kageyama had seen him, tan skin and Brazil had filled him with lean muscles. But the vibrant colour of his hair had not changed. Slowly, it seeped through the dreary chambers of Kageyama’s heart, satiating him with familiarity and comfort. And if they hadn’t been near the Jackals’ dressing room, the Adlers’ setter would’ve tackled Hinata and filled himself of him.

Kageyama soundlessly took a deep breath, filling in his lungs to try calming down the raging beast inside him. “Not gonna have any bowel issues today, are you?”

It stopped Hinata in his tracks. Kageyama managed to hold himself back after the Black Jackals player turned on his heel, faced him with a full-on smile; a balance of mischief and euphoria painted on his face and a wishful thought knocked on Kageyama’s heart.

_Hinata Shouyou might’ve missed him, too._

“I’m not the kind of guy who gets stomach troubles before games anymore.” Hinata said, proudly and matching the nonchalance of Kageyama’s tone.

“You’d better not. You runt.” _How should I know? This is the first time I’d seen you after all the years you made me wait for you._ Kageyama knew that not an ounce of his longing showed in his face, hidden behind the cool façade he kept on. But beneath all of it; the tiny flicker he thought had died, when Shouyou had left, burst into a manic wildfire, burning the wintry memories he had, the times spent alone in the conformity of their cold apartment.

In the middle of their bickering, the distance between the setter and spiker had shortened and hint of Hinata’s distinct smell lingered on Kageyama’s nose. The smell of summer breeze: freshness of an ocean and the sweetness of rosewood, concealed by the icy hot spray Hinata had used. The fervour of nostalgia hit Kageyama like the blazing summer heat Tokyo had had last year, and it almost knocked him lightheaded. But it was perfect, everything were almost as they had ben before... but Miya Atsumu had decided to show himself.

“Tobio-kun. Would ‘ya mind not pickin’ a fight with _my_ wing spiker, hmm?” the Jackals’ setter interjected, emphasizing the possessive pronoun, before resting an arm on Hinata’s shoulder.

Kageyama kept the hiss to himself, balled the hands stuffed inside the pocket of his jersey jacket just to stop the urge of wanting to pull Hinata to his side. He hated the possession Miya was implying, the implication that Hinata wasn’t Kageyama’s spiker anymore. Jealousy rose into his chest, he’d acknowledged it, and his eyes burned with scorching dislike for the other setter.

“I didn’t pick a fight with him. _He_ picked one with _me.”_ He said in a quiet voice.

 _He’s mine..._ The tiny voice inside his head seethed.

Bokuto emerged from the Jackals’ room, and one-by-one, the other monster generation followed suit. The ruckus echoed through the deserted hallway of Kamei Arena Sendai, each player gauging each other. Kageyama wordlessly eyed Hinata who’s talking to Hoshiumi. He didn’t need any more clarification from others, especially not from Miya Atsumu. Kageyama was well aware that Hinata Shouyou wasn’t his anymore— at least hopefully that truth only extend in the court.

If Hinata decided he didn’t want Kageyama any longer, what more the setter can do? Kageyama wanted to know. He could grab Hinata away from this, find an empty room and perhaps talk with less words and more shared passion between them— if only to ignite the snuffed out fire inside Hinata’s heart for him.

But the spiker hadn’t looked his way again, and Kageyama had turned his back and walked away. _Later._ He would think it through later. There would be a place and time for the possibility of a broken heart. For now— _for now_ , he’d keep his head on the promise rematch of their middle school game.

Then, he’d drag Hinata back home if he had to.

*** * ***

Kageyama dreamt about the game, over and over, after he’d first saw the line-up matches for the Adlers. He’d imagined what he would feel once he’d seen Hinata back in the court; the buzz in his body, the elation in his heart, the itch to set to Hinata again at the same stance of wanting to defeat the orange-haired spiker as he watched him fly.

But Hinata Shouyou gave him more.

Once he was up in the air, mighty crow wings spread on his back and the ground Kageyama stood upon, rumbled as the ball hit the Adler’s side of the court. A gush of wind made the setter sway on his feet. A feral grin crooked the corner of his lips and every corner of his edged soul roared at the sight of Hinata soaring in the air.

Kageyama instantly knew Hinata wasn’t the same runt as he had been in high school. He knew. Watching Hinata shout _“I’m home!”_ with a grin, Kageyama knew. His heart ached for the pride he’s feeling for the spiker. Hinata had achieved the better version of himself and witnessing it as the other man standing on the opposite side of the net as Hinata did, the tiny voice whispered.

_The waiting was all worth it, wasn’t it?_

And as if he heard the question, Hinata Shouyou turned around to face him. A smile from his sakura-pink lips shied off the sun in the distance and it wrapped Kageyama in a warm hug— he almost wept.

 _“I made it..”_ Hinata had mouthed to him.

_I know, Shou... I know._

*** * ***

“Kageyama! We’re going to the usual restaurant. Are you coming?” Hoshiumi asked.

“I’m sorry, Hoshiumi-san. I can’t.”

“Oh, right! The other Karasuno are here, after all. Then, we’ll see you in training!”

*** * ***

“Kageyama!” Suga appeared outside the entrance, ambushing the Adler’s setter with tears-filled hug. “You were great out there! I was... I was so proud of you and Hinata! And.. ” the former Karasuno setter failed to continue speaking as he had started bawling his eyes out.

Asahi pulled a tissue from the tissue box he carried and handed it to Suga. “You’ve been at it since the beginning of their match Suga. What are you? Their Mom?”

“I am!” Suga answered, blowing his nose off the tissue.

Watching the exchange made Kageyama remember their high school days, but he was quite antsy on his feet, itching to leave already. Somehow, Daichi had noticed it from watching the two then his eyes settling back to Kageyama. “We’re having a mini-reunion with the others. Tanaka and the others are waiting for Hinata on the other side. We’re waiting for you... but you’re not coming, are you?”

Kageyama clutched the strap of his bag. “I’m sorry.. I have somewhere to go.”

“What?” Suga exclaimed. “That can’t be! You— _oomph!_ ” Daichi cut him off by closing off his mouth with a palm as he smiled towards Kageyama, jerking the road with his chin.

“Don’t mind this one. We’ll see you some other time?”

Asahi smiled softly at him too.

“Yes. I’m really sorry... and thanks, Daichi-san, Asahi-san and Suga-san.” Kageyama bowed down to his waist then run off, leaving his three upperclassmen to watch him with eyes full of pride.

*** * ***

It was a thirty-minute ride on a bus from Sendai’s gymnasium, then a ten-minute walk from the bus stop. Kageyama made it at five. The last of the setting sun bled orange and red hue over a grey canvas, blended and stroked with a brush of a lovelorn artist. The light seeped through the empty foyer once Kageyama had opened the door, and for the first time throughout the years, the cold had dissipated. The echoing silence still lingered, but Kageyama had known it won’t be for too long. Deep down his bones, he could sense, that an orotund voice would once again fill the bereft space.

And it only took Hinata less than three minutes to arrive after him.

He first saw the orange locks, it glimmered with the sunset behind him, then the smile. It oozed with warm nectar and Kageyama would’ve float in a puddle made of it. The Adler’s setter had been standing on the other end of their hallway, just a step away from the bedroom. The erratic beat of his heart was echoing clearly in his ears as Kageyama’s midnight-blue eyes focused on Hinata treaded their hallway.. towards him.. towards home.

His brown eyes, a reminder of dried leaves in autumn, steadied on Kageyama. “I’m home, Tobio...”

_Home._

Kageyama gripped the hem of his shirt.

“Took you long enough, boke..” his lips wobbled, sucking in a shuddering breath. “Welcome home.”

It was unclear who had moved first. Was it Hinata the first one to use his unmatched speed to reach Kageyama’s shirt and drag him down or was it Kageyama who had his arms wrapped on Hinata’s body first? It didn’t matter for the two as their lips met in haste.

It was timid and sweet at first, an apology and promise itself, then turned deeper and desperate. The way Hinata had his tongue knocking on Kageyama’s teeth, seeking for entrance, and wrapped it around Kageyama’s, had the setter’s head spinning. He tasted mint and sugar, as if Hinata had popped a candy into his mouth while on his way.

A tiny surge of irritation flicker inside Kageyama’s chest. It had seemed that volleyball wasn’t the only thing Hinata had improved back in Brazil. He hated the idea that the man kissing him had practiced to some faraway land, but his irate soon to dissolve as the man in question shoved a hand underneath Kageyama’s shirt, palmed his way up to rest it atop his heart.

“Mmm...” Kageyama bit down a moan. “Boke.. room..”

Hinata chuckled against his lips. “It’s too soon, Kageyama. And I’m hungry.” Then he took a step back. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Kageyama took note of the teasing laced around Hinata’s voice, but the sorrowed longing he knew etched in his own eyes, the arms he had stretched reaching back for Hinata, were impossible to put away. “I don’t want to wait, anymore.”

Hinata’s eyes gleamed with mischief. He tipped his chin up, lips split in a feral grin as his hand prowled the sharp-cut of Kageyama’s jaw. “Why? What do you want, Tobio?”

Kageyama bit his quivering lips. The pent-up frustration and lust swirled inside, cascading him down the spiral of his desires. His knees buckled and he would’ve kneeled in front of Shouyou if not for the tiny self-respect he had for himself. “I’m not waiting again..”

“But why?” Hinata countered.

Metallic tang ran down his tongue as Kageyama bit the corner of his lips a little harder. “You’re teasing me too much, Shouyou...”

“Why?”

 _Fuck it!_ In a matter of three seconds, the setter grew a despise for the word. Without Hinata, his life circulated in a constant and endless loop of why’s. Why Hinata hadn’t come home? Why did Hinata said he couldn’t visit him? Why Hinata had rejected him?

_Why the fuck Hinata Shouyou won’t fucking touch him?_

Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. It would’ve been easy to run inside the room, to lock the door and do the things he wanted to do by himself. Like how it had been for the last three years. But it wouldn’t be the same. Kageyama knew it wouldn’t be enough. It would just be a consuming yearning where the temporary satisfaction belied. So Kageyama swallowed his pride, seized the lapels of Hinata’s jacket and dragged him closer.

“Fuck me, Shouyou! Okay?! _Fuck me!_ I’m about to burst...” Tears unwantedly streamed down his cheek. His voice falling weaker as he continued to speak. “My ass throbs and the room is cold... I just want you to hold me..”

A hand ran through his hair, nails gently scraping Kageyama’s scalp and it made him calm down a little. Hinata, because of their height difference, tiptoed to reach his ear. “I’m sorry for teasing you, Tobio... but good boy.” His voice was husky, a low purr straight to Kageyama’s heart.

Hinata turned the knob of their bedroom and stepped inside. Everything had remotely changed. Three volley balls tossed on the lacquered floor. The medals they’ve earned from winning Inter-highs hung near the wide-inch television. Kageyama’s Karasuno volleyball team jacket splayed on the back of a swivel chair and the framed picture still stand on the bedside drawer next to the queen-sized bed.

But another framed picture sat on the bedside drawer. Hinata picked it up, his eyes grew wide and threw a look over his shoulder to Kageyama. “Where did you get this?”

“From Natsu.”

It was a framed picture of Ninja Shouyou.

“You’re not playing fair, Bakageyama.” Hinata laughed brightly, eyes softened with fondness. He returned the frame back on its place then stride the distance between him and the setter with determined steps.

“I had to beg for you, Hinata. _You’re_ the one who’s not playing fair..” Kageyama whispered with his head low.

Hinata stopped. “I needed you to say it, Kageyama. You’re always holding back with what you want and I wanted to know that you want this, again.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Kageyama inched his head to the side. He couldn’t comprehend why Hinata would think such things when it was the very thing that kept him going— to have Hinata back in this place where it was covered with their memories.

The latter heaved a sigh and Kageyama eyed the way Hinata fidgeted his fingers like he couldn’t quite get his nerves right. It made him smile a little. A nervous Hinata doesn’t come around often.

“I—” he started, then his hand brushed off the stray orange strands that fell of his forehead. “I left for almost four years—”

“Three years and seven months.” Kageyama clarified.

“—right. And I know it wasn’t easy for you. I hadn’t been exactly the supportive boyfriend you deserved to have, Kageyama. I.. I wasn’t exactly a good partner for you. I acted selfishly and—”

“It was for your dream, Shouyou.” The setter interjected. He closed off the remaining gap between them with one swift step and had his arms around Hinata, again. “Above everyone else, I’m the one who knows how important it was for you. You can’t really expect me to stop that.”

“But it had been hard for you.”

“It was hard, yes—” Kageyama admitted with a laugh. “But your team defeated the Adlers today. And I almost forgot how fun it was to play against you— so, it’s all worth it, runt.”

Hinata blinked his doe-like eyes, simultaneously faking a gasp. “Tobio, you really have changed! Normally, you’d be—” he pulled back from Kageyama’s hug, then pushed down his hair as much to copy Kageyama’s hairstyle and made a drop of his voice to match Kageyama’s. _“Boke! Hinata boke! Your first serve was out, boke, and that’s after all the running away you’ve done in Brazil?! What the heck have you been doing there?!”_

“Hinata... boke!”

A wave of heat surged through Kageyama’s cheek. He quickly reached out to Hinata, to make a grab of him and shake him off because of embarrassment, but the little runt swiftly dodged him. Hinata stepped closer to their bed; a teasing wink sent towards Kageyama. “Too slow!”

 _No one else could catch up to him, after all._ Kageyama just did a shake of his head, still red in the face. “Let me just a question then, boke.”

“What is it?” Hinata asked while taking off his jacket and shirt. _Bastard!_

Kageyama sighed. Brazil did wonders to Hinata’s body and he had to shift his eyes away before he could get distracted. “Why were you late?”

“Oh..” From his peripheral view, Hinata sat on their bed. He ran a hand through the unruly orange mop before letting his hand fall on his side. “Tanaka-san held me. He was saying something about Karasuno’s reunion and—"

 _“Shouyou.”_ Kageyama cut him off, blue-eyed gaze met dark brown eyes.

It was Hinata’s turn to breath out a sigh. Kageyama’s stomach lurched up to his throat, thinking that he wouldn’t be able to swallow whatever reason Hinata would come up with. But a part of him denied it. The part of him that loved and belonged to Hinata Shouyou insisted that it would accept anything he’d say. The dumb, lovesick fool.

Hinata stretched out a hand and the setter took it without saying anything. He made Kageyama settle on his lap, straddling him with his knees on either side, nudging Hinata’s hipbone. Then his right hand fell on the small of Kageyama’s back as he was urging him to get closer.

Kageyama complied. His elbows propped on the spiker’s shoulder, his fingers intertwined and lost within tangerine strands. He’d remembered them soft and they had still. Hinata had cut his hair shorter and he’d really looked good with it. _Godly good._

But his appearance shouldn’t distract Kageyama, so he swallowed and had asked again. “Why were you late, Shouyou?”

Finally, Hinata had understood. He smiled softly, cupping Kageyama’s cheek with his palm, roughed up from the years of hitting volley balls. “I had my reason.”

“I want to know the reason, Hinata.” Kageyama locked his eyes onto him. “I had to know.”

Hinata drew back, feigning shock. “Is that a demand, Kageyama?”

“Hinata!” Kageyama groaned and tugged a little section of orange hair.

Hinata winked. “You can’t have everything. The Olympics. The National Team. Winning ahead. Me—" Hinata laughed after Kageyama had hit him in the shoulder, then let out a breath after directly staring into pools of midnight-blue eyes. “We made a promise. I had to see it through, Bakageyama.”

“Is that why you joined the Jackals?”

“We can’t exactly play against each other if we’re on the same team.” Hinata said, looping a strand of Kageyama’s hair around his tan fingers.

“Why did you not want to see each other?” Kageyama asked with a little purse of his lips, the quiet _tch_ made Hinata laughed softer.

“You win again if I saw you at least once, Tobio.” Hinata understood the confusion written on Kageyama’s furrowed eyebrows and added, “I’ve been homesick in Brazil. Around the time of the Olympics, I rejected you because it would’ve been easy to drop everything. I missed you enough and one look of your face, I would’ve come back to Japan with you, Kageyama. But I didn’t want that to happen— so I had to settle with this.”

Hinata pulled his phone out from the pocket of his sweatpants. The setter watched the screen from above; Kageyama’s birthday as Hinata’s password then the screen unfold, and he let out a trembling laugh.

“Where did you get this?” Kageyama asked, taking the phone and surveyed the picture.

“From Natsu.”

His wallpaper was a picture of a sleeping Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama allowed a tear to escape, rolling down his cheek and Hinata had caught it with a finger.

“It had become unbearable at some point, but I had to keep going.” He gently pushed Kageyama’s head forward, had the setter’s forehead touched his and both of them smiled almost at the same time. “I had to be better and better so I could stand opposite of you— _or next to you_ , with my head held high.. because I’m the best spiker you could ask for.”

Kageyama recalled their middle school match. The intensity locked within Hinata’s eyes never wavered even though he hadn’t had the proper team. He remembered that last jump of his, how Hinata refused to falter even with a missed set and continued to chase the ball. It was what Hinata was made of: his drive, his hunger. And Kageyama remembered the words he whispered to himself when he had turned his back from Hinata as to join his team: _Grandfather, I finally found him._

“You’re getting ahead of yourself, boke.” Kageyama said softly.

Hinata pretended being affronted. “Is that something you’re allowed to say when the Jackals defeated the Adlers today? You ate my dust, Bakageyama!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Runt.”

“I’m not yet forgiven?” Hinata blinked his eyes twice, albeit faking innocence.

“Another question.”

Hinata jest a whine. “What is it?”

“Have you...” he stopped himself, inhaled deeply then started again. “Have you done it with someone else?”

Autumn-brown eyes turned serious. “No.”

Kageyama could sigh a breath of relief, but his stomach squirmed with another question forming in his head. “What about when Oikawa-san—”

“Bakageyama, no. But are you saying I could compete against Iwaizumi-san?”

Kageyama lifted a shoulder, brushing the teasing remark with faked nonchalance. “You’re better.”

“That’s a bias answer, Bakageyama and don’t say that infront of Oikawa-san.” He said with soft pinch on Kageyama’s side, making the latter shift on his lap.

“But how did you—”

“Got better at kissing?” Hinata crooned to finish his sentence, but a small victorious smile tug his lips and Kageyama almost felt irate and defeated for it. “Years of fantasizing about you and your picture?”

“Bastard.” Kageyama answered meekly.

Hinata’s face perked up, eyes glossed with sly glaze. “Am I forgiven, now?”

“Not yet. You have to do something about my throbbing ass.”

Then the laugh Hinata breathed out reached the mirthful crescent of his eyes. “That’s too vulgar, Tobio! Where did you even learned that? Was it Ushijima-san—”

“The years with the absence of my boyfriend taught me.” Kageyama answered before dipping his head down and shut off Hinata with a kiss. It had been long and overdue, and Kageyama wasn’t as much of a patient man as to wait for another second.

 _It’s the ripple of Hinata’s chest_ , Kageyama silently blamed as he pawed the contour of Hinata’s biceps. Hinata had sighed and he dropped himself down the bed, pulling Kageyama with him. Warm hands pushed Kageyama’s shirt, urging him to take it off. And as he did, Kageyama felt a stinging pain after Hinata had brought down a hand to his ass, slapping it as he would spike a ball.

He nearly came from it.

“Just making sure you’re real.” Hinata said, wearing an apologetic smile insincerely.

“Bastard,” Kageyama mumbled. _I should be the one making sure this is real._

Like the match, he dreamt of this moment for almost every day. Hinata would have Kageyama underneath him, wet trails of kisses left on his neck as the spiker moved downwards. Clothes forgotten on the floor, red marks left on each other’s skin and sloppy, hurried kisses shared between them. Kageyama had hoped, wished on falling stars and prayed to the gods for this exact moment where Hinata was at his most perfect.

Hinata Shouyou had always been perfect. He’d always looked goddamn perfect— it’s almost aggravating. The sun-filled smile; he’d smile so bright someone could kill the sun and it would still be a bright day with Hinata around. He’d gaze at Kageyama— sometimes a little too overzealous and Kageyama would’ve combusted on the spot. With Hinata in his life, it was as if every day the angels would open up the heaven’s gate and blew their trumpets in an ethereal song.

But the Hinata who hovered above him— to Kageyama Tobio, was the most perfect. He felt the spiker nipped the skin of his neck and he groaned, his hip grounded with Hinata’s rhythm. “Not somewhere people can easily see, boke..”

Hinata lifted his head. “Are you sure?”

Kageyama hesitated, thought, and eventually decided to fuck it. He had Hinata where he wanted him most and a hickey visible on his neck was nothing but a trivial matter. Hinata had read his mind. Soft hair teased Kageyama’s jaw as he went back to the spot where he had left off. The tip of Hinata’s tongue touched the skin, a swift swipe left it cold, before he had used his teeth.

He buzzed, exhaling Shouyou’s name with a moan. Where he had bitten Kageyama: a bite mark would raise questions once seen, but it didn’t matter now. Hinata would’ve had to answer some questions too, With nails digging on the muscles of Hinata’s shoulders, Kageyama scooted them down, scratch marks left on their wake. Hinata lustfully hummed; the vibrations rippled across the setter’s chest.

“Kageyama, soft sex or...” Hinata drawled, eliciting a growl from the man beneath him.

“Play later, boke!” And Hinata had to be feeling delighted as his chest rumbled with another laugh, mischief prancing on his half-lidded gaze. Then he brushed his lips against Kageyama’s and all complaints were forgotten.

Kageyama couldn’t tell if it was the room that broke sweat on his skin or was it Hinata. He didn't know, thought he could tell he was about to be lost within the intensity of their kiss. It was hot, and the memories of recluse days; the days he spent alone, cold and empty, in this room burned into ashes with each touch Hinata had graced his body. Kageyama was well aware the the man hovering above him could easily ignite the flicker of flame inside his soul.. in his heart. But the worry of the blaze entirely consuming him should be a worry for another day.

Because he's here— _for now,_ it was hot and it was Shouyou. He was finally home...

*** * ***

“Kageyama, what are those scratches on the wall near the door?”

“Oh. I used to wait in the hallway.”

Hinata shot a glance over his shoulder. “For what?”

"What do you mean for what?" Kageyama smiled a little. "I waited for you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it and fallen in love with Kagehina in this fic as much as I have. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you! <3
> 
> The amazing and beautiful arts were by @myetto_art. Check her other amazing art in Instagram!


End file.
